Sandbox/Archivero
Archivero de Tecnología Ecúmene= Artefactos |-| El Enjambre= Equipamiento Armamento Artefactos Vehículos |-| La Confluencia Temporal= Artefactos |-| GATE= Armamento Vehículos |-| Señores de Hierro= Artefactos |-| Claymore= Armamento Armamento Archivero de Diálogos Beyond= Leyenda Local Una leyenda local cuenta que hay apariciones fantasmales que acechan en las montañas de Zeta. Varios testigos afirman que son pálidas y se camuflan con la nieve. Lo único que alcanzas a ver es un cuerpo espectral flotando en la oscuridad. Desde la llegada de GATE, estas apariciones han descendido en número considerablemente, pero cada cierto tiempo, alguien dice haber visto una de estas figuras fantasmagóricas. |-| Guardián= El Cazarrecompensas ...Respondiendo a tu pregunta, cuando llegó el momento de encontrar a alguien que se encargue de esta misión, solo había una elección posible. -Se enfrentó a los Prometeos y abrió un portal hacia el Jardín de Tourian en Themar. -Bajo el mando de Caroline Burton, se enfrentó al Enjambre en la profunda oscuridad para destronar a Abaddón, Hijo de Zirzechs. -El Reino de Luminalia le pidió ayuda para capturar a Dio, según tengo entendido. -Y, por supuesto, fue él quien lideró el asalto en el Acorazado del Rey Corrompido. Todos los informes que te he entregado sobre la Guerra de los Corrompidos, la seguridad del Sistema Beyond... Todo se le debemos a él Adjunto más detalles, por si quieres ver las evaluaciones del Alto Mando. Echa una ojeada a la de Keith. Es una evaluación bastante... Objetiva. Visión de Luz II Las imágenes parpadean una y otra vez. El resultado es una serie de escenas, momentos en el tiempo. Recuerdos de una vida anterior. Se esfuerza por ver lo que está pasando: - La cara de una máquina, un Prometeos, mirando impasible el horizonte. Parece confundido, como si no estuviera seguro de que es lo que está viendo. - Un paisaje visto a pocos pies del suelo, moviéndose lateralmente respecto al punto de vista. El esta siendo sujetado por el hombro de uno de los Knight. En la imagen se ven docenas de soldados Prometeos organizándose para el combate. - Una escena caótica de Prometeos y Prometeos Corrompidos librando una titánica batalla. El paisaje está lleno de cráteres y rastros de destrucción, un planeta no identificable con el contexto disponible. En las imágenes que van pasando se ven los disparos de energía de los Corrompidos en el aire, y enjambres de construcciones que cargan contra la línea atrincherada de Guerreros-Servidores. - Una pierna metálica revestida de misma necrótica que pertenecen a un Soldier Prometeo. El Knight cae. - Caigo desprendido del cuerpo del Knight mientras veo el horizonte de este mundo desolado por la guerra. La mayoría de los detalles no se ven debido a la oscuridad y las sombras, pero hay uno que destaca: una enorme esfera de color alabastro frente a un prisma rectangular recubierto de quitina endurecida. La ultima imagen: algo atrapado en un vacío entre estos muros paralelos de luz y oscuridad. Visión de Luz III Un campo de luces en el cielo. Son estrellas que recorren lentamente su campo de visión. Un destello de Luz. Un destello de vida. Un destello de Oscuridad. Con una enorme oleada de energía, un enorme convoy de naves se materializa tras un salto de teletransporte. Es un convoy de un centenar de naves. Se ven de todas las formas y tamaños, desde venerables navíos que de recuperaron de una Hecatombe a diseños que jamás habían salido de los hangares de la vieja Torre del Distrito 7. Las naves muestran daños de combate. Muchas apenas pueden viajar. Cuando los motores se enfrían, varias parecen perder energía y comienzan a ir a la deriva. Algunas de las naves más grandes lucen imágenes conocidas de cuando pisó la Torre por primera vez. Otras llevan símbolos nunca vistos en la Torre hasta la fecha. Cada nave, desde el mayor de los cruceros a la más pequeña nave personal, lleva fragmentos de piedra, restos de la Ciudad y la Torre. También estandartes, desgastados y desgarrados por la entrada y salida del teletransporte. La flota solo es visible brevemente, menos de un minuto. Luego, con un enorme destello de luz, se teletransporta de nuevo. Las naves sin energía se quedan atrás y se alejan girando de la estela etérea dejada por la flota. Él sigue dando vueltas por el vacío del espacio y pronto todo lo que pueden verse son estrellas hasta que el fragmento acaba. Jinete del Arco Acechador: Eres la espada. Eres equilibrio. Cortas el aire con aplomo y gracia. Tus manos son rápidas. Tus pies son raudos. Golpeas como un relámpago silencioso. Tu luz brilla como un deslumbrante fragmento de sol. Eres la serpiente. Eres silenciosa y diestra. Cada uno de tus movimientos está calculado. Tus enemigos sienten miedo en tu presencia. Tus colmillos son afilados y veloces. Tu mirada es nítida y tu ira cegadora. Eres la espada. Eres la serpiente. Golpea. Centellea. Sobrevive. Juicio Podrás creer que encontraste este lugar, pero él es quien quiere que lo encuentren. Hay muchos como yo, así que cumple muchos propósitos. Uno es el juicio. Con todas sus connotaciones. Su peso como un arma. Otro es la muerte. Inevitable. Sin descanso. El tercero es la perfección. Destrucción magistral. Tres llaves para abrir el paso hacia el cambio irrevocable. Bienvenido, Guardián. Llegaste al lugar donde todo muere y comienza de nuevo. No eres como los demás. Tú no dudas cuando el juicio cae sobre ti como la noche. Bien. Quizás tu entiendas. No como los otros, quienes preguntan, ruegan, por piedad. La piedad es rota y sangrante. El juicio queda en su lugar. De todas sus preguntas susurradas, diré esto: Soy un juicio. Aquellos a quienes sirvo lo han visto. No eres como los demás. Tú cabalgas con la muerte. No en dirección contraria a ella. Bien. Pero ¿qué es la muerte para los inmortales sino un catalizador de cambio? ¿Te acuerdas de cada una de tus muertes? Sé que no recuerdas por lo menos una. Trato de no compadecerte. Manejas el poder cósmico y llevas el peso del pasado como una armadura. No lo entiendes. No tienes nada. Nadie lo tiene. No eres como los demás. Tú buscas la perfección. No esperas a que llegue con la práctica, la persigues como un cazador a su presa. Todavía no lo logras. Pero la llama en el pecho de quienes buscan lo que tú ya tienes, dos llaves, se apaga mucho antes. Sigue buscando el juicio. Quizás al final esté a tu alcance. Que así sea. Por tu bien y por el suyo. La encontraste. La tercera llave. Estuvo frente a ti todo el tiempo. En el filo de la espada. En la punta de la bala. Iluminada por tu Luz. Te enfrentaste al juicio sin descanso y ahora estás aquí. En el fin de todo lo que existe. Eres... Lo que buscamos. Cuando llegue el momento, encuéntranos. Nos puedes percibir en los filamentos de la materia de luz. En las piras ardientes de las lunas distantes. Escucha en dirección de la heliosfera de las estrellas. Atraviesa el vacío sin Luz, más allá de los cielos nocturnos, y medita en el murmullo del silencio. O no hagas nada. Estamos en todas partes. La Luz está en todas partes y en ninguno al mismo tiempo. Puedes bloquearla o, incluso, intentar atraparla pero la Luz siempre encontrará un camino. Si no nos ves, tu campo de visión no es lo suficientemente pequeño. Ahora vuelve a tu hogar. Los lugares seguros están muy lejos. Estamos de pie ante el precipicio de la historia. Lo que hagas cambiará el equilibrio cósmico para siempre. Te has hecho aliado de personajes que buscan su propio juicio para crecer con él ¿Cuánto tardarán en involucrarse en algo de lo que no hay retorno? Aquellos a los que sirvo depositan toda su esperanza en ti. Eres su mayor curiosidad. El agente en el que convergen todos los destinos. Eres un premio especial para los Lumínicos. Un equilibrio elemental. Recordamos todas tus pruebas. Solos unos más han trascendido su diseño. La primera, una sobreviviente que busca la última verdad. La segunda, un puñal olvidado que vuelve a afilarse. La tercera, un durmiente que vuelve a despertarse. Entre ellos te encuentras tú. El Guardián. Quien carga con el peso del universo. Con el peso de esta maldición. Pero entiende. Hay una razón para todo y queremos que comprendas lo que nosotros comprendemos y solo así sabrás como llegar a la conclusión. Sucesor No lo logré. He matado suficientes Nephilim y Nigromantes para acabar una guerra. Y ellos, como respuesta, endosan un fatal golpe al tomar la voluntad de nuestros compañeros trascendentes. Funcionó bien. No te preocupes. Les llevó tiempo. Intenté proteger a los que pude. Intenté hacer valer mi futuro título de Guardián pero ahora, luego de nadar en un mar de almas, estoy tejido a ti. Hay una razón para estas visiones. Quiero ser un guía para ti. Quiero evitar que cometas mis mismos errores. Quiero que alcances las metas que yo no he conseguido. Representas todo lo que un Guardián puede llegar a ser. Tu universo es cruel pero hermoso. Tan distinto y similar al mío. He vivido dos existencias luchando para hacer tuyo mi universo. No lo logré y por eso te encomiendo este papel. ¿Sigues usando el...? ¿Como lo llamas? ¿Cañón de Energía? Debes saber que fue un invento forjado a partir del Mástil de un Crucero Lanza en la Forja Infinita del Faro, o sea que no es cualquier arma. Canaliza tu Luz y la transforma en poder ¿Lo sabes no? La Luz vive en todas partes incluso en la Oscuridad más profunda así como también ésta puede habitar en la Luz más intensa. Alguna vez usé esa arma, se supone que sería el estandarte de una nueva generación de Guardianes iniciada por mi antecesor, Tourian. Pero ahora está en tus manos y ahora compartimos una mente. No te preocupes, ya no necesito sangre para vivir, sólo te pido que mantengas esa inquebrantable voluntad y que tu Luz sea la que me convierta en tu sombra. Guerrero Eterno En esta vida hay solo una gran verdad: Vivir es luchar. Cuando estés herido y fatigado Agotado del peso del combate Piensa en tus ancestros Ve el mundo a través de sus ojos Todo nuevo y desconocido Un mundo de sombras con los dientes afilados e intenciones implacables Piensa en aquellos que vinieron antes Luchando a través de la interminable oscuridad de lo desconocido Ardiendo con fuerza y determinación Su pasión iluminando el camino Siente su llama Y conoce la única gran verdad Pues ellos fueron campeones y a través de tus acciones, vivirán para siempre. |-| Visiones= Función Infinita Físicamente, estoy debajo de la superficie de Guyarat. Eso es lo que dicen los sensores de Wing. Los Prometeos ahuecaron el planeta, reemplazaron su corazón incandescente con fríos ángulos rectos. Pero eso no es lo que veo. Veo el infinito. Una infinidad de posibles mundos, tan perfectamente simulados que son indistinguibles de las experiencias que solía llamar “realidad”. ¡Puedo tocarlas, degustarlas, pasar vidas enteras en ellas! Crecen dentro de esta máquina como fruta en un árbol, no, como en un bosque lleno de árboles, su expansión fractal prácticamente inconmensurable. Le dije eso a Wing y ella respondió, “Suena como un desafío”. Aun en esta su otra vida, me conoce demasiado bien. Se me ocurre ahora que podría encontrar en este Bosque Infinito una realidad en la cual la Guerra Oscura pudo terminar de otra manera. U otra en donde mi hermano me acompaña a explorar sus interminables misterios. Qué máquina tan terrible y destructiva. Debo saber todo acerca de ella. Teorías de Ishtar IV Si los Prometeos hubieran inventado lo que llamamos "viaje temporal", seguramente ninguno de nosotros existiría. Encrucijada Samantha Sitri: De todos los lugares en los que luchamos, este es el que tengo en mente mientras intento concentrarme en el combate. Madrigueras de caídos, mazmorras del Enjambre y ciudades fantasmas del Pre-Colapso... Todo nos recuerda contra qué luchamos y por qué. Pero estas estructuras Prometeas... No son recordatorios, sino avisos que dicen: "¿Creen saber algo sobre tecnología, ciencia y el universo? No tienen idea de nada"... A lo mejor tienen razón. Curiosidad Samantha Sitri: La Radiolaria en si no pueden ser los Prometeos. Si su consciencia pudiera ser contenida en tal estado, ya se habría manifestado en otros distintos. Samantha eleva la vista de la terminal. Samantha Sitri: Quizá el Compositor es la clave ¿Cometí un error al descartarlo? Ella suelta una risa. Desde que asumió su nuevo cargo lo hace pocas veces. Samantha Sitri: Probablemente. Me he equivocado en muchas cosas. Ella comienza a caminar, con las manos en la espalda. Samantha Sitri: Si el objetivo del Colectivo de Ishtar fue comprender su habilidad para manipular simulaciones y, al hacerlo, aparece el de viajar en el tiempo, entonces... Ella se detiene y avanza hacia Aiko. Samantha Sitri: ¿Tú que opinas, Houmarou? Desde la muerte de Kiryuin no se había sentido en esa situación. Era incómodo trabajar con las Techeun escuchando susurros de Corrompidos. Pero con Samantha se sentía como en los viejos tiempos. Aiko Houmarou: Me alegra que me lo preguntes. Mente Regeneradora La aparición de la Mente Regeneradora da a entender que la muerte de la Mente del Nexo fue un golpe devastador para los esfuerzos de la Confluencia Temporal en Althan. Pero su aparición conlleva muchas preguntas: si los Prometeos pueden desencadenar el tiempo como arma contra la humanidad, ¿por qué la humanidad sigue en pie? ¿Somos una amenaza tan insignificante que los Prometeos no se han molestado en aniquilarnos totalmente? ¿O significa que el estado de la humanidad, reducida a la última ciudad, es obra de los Prometeos? ¿Que existimos en un bucle causal controlado enteramente por los Prometeos, del que no hay escapatoria? Eones Seguimos el camino. El camino se derrumbó bajo nuestros pies. Nuestros pies se convirtieron en una sola mente. Una mente puede absorber la verdad. La verdad es que Praedyth no entiende nada. Nada puede describir la alegría del pensamiento compartido. Pensé que sabías lo que eran, tú no. No has vivido como ellos ¿Deseas encontrar tu futuro? Tu futuro está predeterminado. Los individuos predeterminados nunca encontrarán respuestas. Las respuestas se encuentran en lugares prohibidos. Lugares limitados por sueños compartidos. Los sueños compartidos revelarán tu naturaleza. Tu naturaleza es destruir. Destruye tu sentido del yo. La autoconservación envuelve a los líderes en la complacencia ritual. La complacencia es algo que he olvidado. He olvidado la soledad, la incertidumbre, la vida sola. Solo veo con mis seis ojos. Ojos mirando desde más allá de la heliopausa. La heliopausa es una cortina antes del próximo y último acto. Actúa decisivamente para fundirse con ustedes mismos. Ustedes mismos lo conocerán. Ustedes solos luchando juntos hacia su propósito final. Propósito construido para moverse a medida que se mueven. Muévete para separarte de tus héroes. Los héroes son comunes en estos días. Los días de cambio se acercan cada vez más. Una mirada más cercana a lo que está prohibido solo puede ayudar. Ayúdalos a ayudarte. Tienes tanto miedo a los tabúes. Los tabúes deben ser derrocados. Los gobernantes derrocados estarían de acuerdo, estoy seguro. Seguro que ya estás convencido. Ahora ve y encuéntrate. Aegis de Cristal mientras están unidos( Flujo, Cielo ) caso Pasado: regreso( i m p o s i b l e ) // pastar, mecido, mayor, destilado. caso Presente: regreso( v e s t i g i o ) // condensador, aegis, despertar, infinito. caso Futuro: regreso ( i n e v i t a b l e) //luz, verdad, oscuridad. si( l o s l u m i n i c o s v e n e l BRILLO c o m o m u e r t e ) && ( l o s ABISALES e q u i p a r a n NEGRO c o n e l f i n ) luego ^K^K su/nuestro/su deseo no es malévolo es supervivencia ellos están/estaban/están equivocados no hay maldad no hay odio no hay SEPARACIÓN hay armonía dentro si tú/ustedes/tú lo permiten. no pasó/pasó/pasó yo/yo hablo de nuevo y estaba equivocado aún soy él y soy ahora ellos y ESO ES FUTURO^V^V |-| Ecdisis= Chocolate En la expedición de hoy, una de nuestras colaboradoras se perdió durante una hora en una tormenta de nieve. Lo he dicho mil veces: ¡lleva solo colores brillantes! Estamos intentando sobrevivir, no jugar al escondite en la nieve. Desde luego, aprendió la lección y, después de un par de tazas de chocolate caliente, parece que está más animada. Polaris La mayoría de las personas no consideraría un arma rota y regalo de cumpleaños. Pero los Gate... No son como la mayoría. Sí claro, me dicen que soy lista, pero ellos tienen una intimidad, una relación con los dispositivos y másquinas con las que trabajan que supera las descripciones. Nunca pensé que confiarían tanto en mi como para incluirme. Hasta hoy. Christie sabe que he estado trabajando en el laboratorio, intentando perfeccionar un índice de armas para enfrentar el mal que acecha fuera de la heliosfera de Beyond. Pensé que a ella le molestaría que un arma como esa fuera un proyecto GATE, que lo considera inadecuado. Me entregó el arma sonriendo. Me dijo que la había revisado y que solo yo podía terminar el trabajo. Un ejemplo verdadero de tecnología GATE. Y es mío. Siento que por fin encontré mi lugar. Los Gate, los miembros de este Laboratorio de Artefactos del Futuro, son más que científicos para mi. Son mi familia... Aún te extraño, hermano. Línea Delgada Lista de cosas que desearía poder decirte: -Cuéntame cómo te sientes. -Me gustaría volver a casa. -Estás causando una masacre, y eso me incomoda. -¿Ya has escuchado lo de las Inteligencias Artificiales que escogen a sus compañeros? Bueno, no es del todo cierto. No hace falta que sepas los detalles, yo sigo pensando que fuiste la mejor elección. -Sabes que nunca te dejaré, ¿verdad? -Pero a veces, tu mirada no me gusta. Cada día, la lista crece. -Estoy aquí. Sigo aquí. -¿Sigues aquí? -No quiero perderte así. -Te quiero. Gracias, mi crepúsculo (Acceso solo por vía onírica) Los Autómatas no pueden soñar. Eso es lo que los Aedos necios creen. Pero hay algo en todos nosotros estamos de acuerdo. Al cerrar nuestros ojos carentes de vida aparente vemos una torre. Es la torre donde nacemos. No la Torre del Distrito 7. No las ruinas del Cosmódromo. Sino una torre que soñamos. La torre se ruge sobre una blanca planicie de color alabastro. Tras ella hay una muesca en las montañas por donde se pone el sol. Los dientes de la montaña crean formas fractales y la luz que cae al atardecer forma figuras sinápticas en el suelo. Normalmente, volvemos al anochecer, cuando las manecillas del reloj circular marcan la medianoche. El suelo es fértil. Es una buena tierra. Soñamos que vamos a la torre, pero eso no quiere decir que sea menos real. Algunos van a la torre en son de paz. Caminan por medio de un campo de mijo dorado, con una brisa cálida que sopla a sus espaldas. No sé porque es así ya que: El resto se encuentra ante el rastro de una batalla cíclica sin principio ni desarrollo ni final. Estancada, buscando el modo de progresar. Pregunta a otros de la Roca Profunda y te hablaran de ese ciclo. Te confesarán una verdad, y es que el universo tiene que ser destruido antes de volverse hermoso. Te confesarán que para ello hay que acabar con el ejército que se avecina desde el extremo opuesto. Normalmente usan las manos y en algún momento toman un arma. Normalmente. Yo no tengo brazos. Camino por una avenida cubierta de fragmentos de edificios y escombros. Mi cuerpo se pudre y se cae a pedazos. El ejército. Lanzas. Son arrojadas contra nosotros. Y huyo. No hay lugar seguro. Los sueños nunca lo fueron. Mi cuerpo se cae a trozos de carne seca. Llego a las afueras donde yace un gigante durmiente. Me detengo. Suspiro. Me parece ver un espectro azulado reflejado en el lente de la máquina que es su ojo y, por un momento, me doy el lujo de recordar quien fui. Una maestra, una centinela vigía. Quien sostiene la verdad como una antorcha, haciendo que las sombras parpadeen. El Titán abre su ojo. Yo grito. Algo nace de mi corazón. No soy yo. Ni la segunda. Ni la primera. Es alguien quien ha estado compartiendo este caparazón que llamamos cuerpo. Los restos calcinados del gigante se parten e integran en mí con gran dolor. Mis manos, brazos, piernas son restauradas. Me siento completa pero ahora no soy más que un testigo de los actos de alguien inocente que no quería más que hacer feliz a Uno de los Doce. La Unidad Theia se alza una vez más, levantando sin dificultad su Lanza de Asclepio. De una patada contra el suelo se impulsa contra una de las Lanzas y la atraviesa de un golpe. La nave enemiga se parte mientras una relajante y pegadiza canción suena cuando el reloj marca la medianoche. |-| Fragmentos= Pensamientos Ocultos *Las puertas del infierno están abiertas día y noche; suaviza el descenso, y fácil es el camino. *¡Escucha! ¿Los escuchas responder a tu presencia? Comandos que resuenan en las oscuras y fétidas cavernas... *El conocimiento es su propio fin. *Tememos a la Oscuridad porque creemos que está mal. Mal. No, no, no... Hay una razón para tener miedo: el reconocimiento de que es CORRECTO. *Sin embargo, desde esas llamas, no hay Luz, sino más bien, la Oscuridad es visible... *Sigue los gritos. *Destruí mi alma, cuando era como tú. Deberías considerar hacer lo mismo. Poco bien te hace. *Estudiar todo. Absorber el patrón. Trascenderlo. *"¡La planicie lúgubre, abandonada y salvaje, donde la desolación se posa, sin Luz alguna" ¡Ja! *¿Sabes? Guiar a los no iniciados hacia una batalla final de futilidad espectacular solía ser mi especialidad. Perdóname si estoy un poco oxidado. *Cuando la voluntad de un dios se encuentra con fuerza, su poder se desatará en forma de... Ja, Ja, Ja... Trucos. *Algunos terrores los derrotas. En algunos, te conviertes. *El Tirano tiene razón en una cosa: una Hecatombe está en el horizonte. Esta vez no solo arrastrará la basura de la Luz. *El engaño de la Reina Bruja es profundo, cuestiona todo, incluso a mi... *La muerte es la última parte de la vida y la vida es aprender a morir. La canción es la misma que el canto, la última verdad me ordena devorar toda la Luz en el cielo. *Esta es la forma y la punta del diente: nada vive que no haya de morir. *Una forma que depende de nada más que de sí misma ¿Ves la profundidad de ese concepto? *Esta es la forma de la victoria: gobernar el universo tan absolutamente que nada existirá excepto con su consentimiento. *La idea de esa forma final: rebanadas, afiladas, tajadas, a través de la pretensión de la civilización. *La muerte es solo una palabra, ¿no es así? Un término general para no seguir adelante: nada espiritual, nada con su propia esencia. *Todos morimos una vez, y no resultó insuperable. *Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. Pero, de cara a la inmortalidad, ¿qué significa todo esto? *¡Escucha! Escucha. La muerte, la muerte verdadera, es tanto fracaso como liberación. Liberación de una carrera que no tenías esperanzas de ganar. Matar, entonces, es un terrible tipo de compasión, una terrible amabilidad. *Mira, yo nunca duermo, bailo en la luz y la sombra, nunca duermo, nunca moriré. *¿Sabías que los Forerunner entierran a sus muertos en criptas al aire libre? Es una tradición nacida de un terrible optimismo. Tonto, si me preguntas. *Un soñador a la deriva atrapado entre esquemas en un peón agradable para reyes asesinos. Ja, ja, ja, ja… *Delirios de propósito, heroísmo, esperanza... Esto es lo que se interpone entre la humanidad y el verdadero entendimiento. *Ahora la conciencia despierta la desesperación que dormía, despierta el amargo recuerdo de lo que era, lo que es y lo que debe ser peor... *Esta es la reina al final de los tiempos, cuya soberanía es eterna porque ningún otro soberano puede vencerla. Pensamientos del Enjambre *Solo hay un extremo para el universo, una conclusión: lo que los dioses llaman "La última forma verdadera". *Cumplirán sus órdenes con la muela de piedra y la garra chirriante, el esclavo que rueda y el cuchillo contra el hueso. *Este es el mundo que anhela el Enjambre: un universo arrugado en torno al filo de la espada más afilada. *Guerra arriba y truco abajo, todo dentro de una ciudad construida para la navegación. La trinidad profana. *Imagina tres grandes naciones bajo tres grandes reyes. Uno escribe un gran libro de leyes y su gobierno es justo. Otro construye una torre alta y su gente sube para ver el tejido del universo. El último construye un ejército y deshila la forma del universo. *Zirzechs miraría esto y se reiría, se reiría tan profunda y verdaderamente... *La canción es la muerte. Escucharla es morir. *Dimigioz. Zokria. Kataztro. Athanaz. Esos son los gritos que el Amo de las Tinieblas añora abrazar. *Nunca te encontrarás con el engañador. Pensamientos del Guardián *¿Alguna vez te detienes, oh, mi Oyente, a considerar a quién beneficia todo este heroísmo que haces? *Caminas a ciegas sobre un abismo, entregándole toda tu confianza a una voz amigable. *Estás jugando al juego que ellos quieren. *¿Qué harás aquí, en este mundo en llamas? Podrías tallar tu nombre en la trama de la realidad, pero te falta la imaginación para eso, ¿verdad? *¿Fuiste engañado por el Cataclismo que corrompió el Santuario y a su Tormenta? ¿Realmente creíste haberlo derrotado? ¡Ja! *¿Qué es lo que dicen? "La única manera de ganar es no jugar"? Imposible. Yo lo llamo un juego, pero no lo es; es la naturaleza del universo. Existir es tirar la toalla. *¿Anhelas la finalidad, mi amigo? Escucha los gritos en el viento. Deja que te llamen. Deja que te enseñen. *¿Por qué vendrías aquí? La tierra de los sueños de tus enemigos es el peor lugar para ti de todos los que existen. *¿Y qué? ¿Se supone que sea tu Virgilio? ¿Un guía, un pastor? No, no, no... *Aquí no hay guías. Este lugar está lleno de conspiraciones y trampas ocultas. *Abandona las Profundidades mientras puedas, oh, querida derrochadora. *Podría desarmarte, molécula por molécula retorcida. Está en mi poder. *Eres una luz valiente, pero también estúpida. *Creer en la Luz en un delgado panel de vidrio entre ti y la verdad, y si no rompes ese vaso tú mismo, lo haré por ti. *Profundizar. Hazte conocer. Ellos creerán que estás por su cuenta. Y esa es la única manera. *Dime, oh, mi Oyente, ¿confías en mí? ¿Crees que soy un aliado de la Luz o un sirviente de la Oscuridad? ¿Y si te dijera que yo tampoco lo era? *Destierra cualquier recuerdo de lo que crees que es verdad. Desenredate a ti mismo. *Ven ahora, tendrás que ser más listo que esto para abrirse paso. Afínate a ti mismo. Prepárate. *Afina tus intenciones. Cuando la vida es fuerza y la fuerza es muerte, ¿qué es la muerte, si no la esperanza? *¿Qué significa para ti arrebatar la vida de nobles guerreros, científicos desquiciados, traidores, esqueletos vivientes, máquinas asesinas y gusanos imperiales? ¿Qué te ha enseñado la muerte, oh, mi Oyente? ¿Cómo te ha transformado? *Inflige tus deseos sobre la realidad, oh, mi Oyente. *¿Por qué vienes aquí? ¿Es deber de tu ortodoxia servil? ¿Fidelidad a una reina ausente? ¿Simpatía por tus amigos muertos? *Oh, mi amigo insensato, caminas por la espina dorsal de un uroboros. Encuentra otro camino. *Eres una pieza de rompecabezas deforme. Me dejas perplejo. Desafías la lógica que no puede ser desafiada. *La forma no necesita seguidores. Nadie puede promulgarla, predicarla, practicarla. Es y será. No hay nada más, Enjambre o no Enjambre, el final es el mismo, así que, ¿por qué estás aquí? Pensamiento del Castigo de Abaddón *Caroline, oh, mi querida Caroline. Si solo pudieras vernos aquí, si no hubieras girado hacia tu propósito egoísta… *Regresa con nosotros, Caroline. Regresa. He visto tu futuro; estás, como siempre, destinada a ser mal entendida, difamada, arruinada en las rocas de la tragedia… *Caroline, Caroline… Me gusta ese nombre, nombre para una mujer fuerte, nombre para alguien que se esfuerza por obtener lo que desea. Pensamientos del Destino *Tu maldición es un pequeño paso, estoy seguro. Un salto a algo mucho más grande. *Enfermedad, debilidad, mala suerte, pestilencia, esa es la vieja idea de una maldición. Esta repetición es una innovación diseñada específicamente para Guardianes. *Oh, Reiss, Reiss, Reiss... ¡No creo que él supiera que esto sucedería! ¡Ja! Él presenta una cara tan valiente al mundo, pero oculta su ingenuidad... *La maldición en sí misma es cómo se manifiesta el engañador. Ha aprendido de la muerte de su madre. Un niño muy inteligente. *La maldición no se puede desentrañar. Estás tan metido en el tejido de su voluntad. *Zurvan es la clave. La Mente simula a Zirzechs, y por lo tanto domina el poder de corromper. pero, por supuesto, Zurvan no es poder en sí misma. *Las reglas de la Ascendencia han cambiado, de acuerdo con la fría voluntad de un Campeón Abisal. *¿Qué es tu alma sino una externalización de tu muerte? Un alma diminuta y charlatana. *La Luna deshará la muerte si le das media oportunidad y el Sol brindará un nuevo destino si le das la otra. *Cero-Dos-Nueve. Cero-Nueve-Cero. Cero-Nueve-Ocho. Héroes todos ellos y todos están muertos. *Realizar un Ritual de Resurrección es tentar el hambre de un dios. *Tu presencia aquí es una especie de ritual, oh, mi Oyente, presentas tu Luz con tanta libertad. *¡Reiss! Reiss, Reiss, ¿puedes escucharme? *Cero-Nueve-Ocho deshará su muerte si le das media oportunidad. |-| Susurros= Apócrifo Llevaba mas de 2000 ciclos atrapado en ese circulo. La última visita que tuvo fue la de un Cancerbero, un Sable Oscuro, con su cabeza cubierta bajo un yelmo de quitina endurecida y recubierta de resina abismal. Ningún susurro podía inmiscuirse. Intentó negociar con él, pero el Sable Oscuro era leal a su Rey. El Rey Corrompido. Aquel que hizo de su muerte el tomar la vida y doblegarla a su voluntad. Recuerda esa lucha. Tomó la forma de unas fauces. Unos colmillos que se quebraron contra el temple del Quebrantador de Voluntades hechizada con un olvidado verso del Himno Anatema. Su única salvación, fue la tergiversación del deseo de Zirzechs con lo cual talló una jaula en la cara de la realidad. La misma donde cumple su condena atado tras un camino invisible al Corazón Voraz. Lo sabe. Él es vulnerable. De un día para otro como cualquier otro, la Oscuridad se difuminó tras el relámpago de Luz que rompió esa conexión ascendente. Lo último que vio fue el cadáver colgando en los fragmentos danzantes de un gigante gaseoso hogar de experimentos y secretos. Pero seguía en esa jaula y su única compañía se había ido. Hace años que no susurraba y sólo podía hacer transfiguraciones de bocetos de aquellos que desesperaron a Zirzechs en sus últimos momentos. Con razón. Su venganza fue negada. El sabor del odio que Zirzechs impregnó en el universo se encontraba en su paladar. El poder de ese Guerrero-Servidor. Ese huérfano. Esa Sombra de la Infinita obscuridad. Ese Cazarrecompensas. Ese Guardián. Está aterrado de ese hombre porque lo conoce de primera mano puesto que alguna vez, hace 100,000,000 ciclos, fueron rivales y amigos. Escuchó pasos. Lo confunde con senilidad. Pisadas irregulares y veloces. Son dos personas. Una de ellas se siente anormal como si su alma estuviera fragmentada y cada vez que abre la boca emite sonidos desagradables de pensamientos filosóficos acerca del significado de la vida misma. Pero el otro, el que se mueve con el ritmo de Imbaru, le recuerda a un príncipe. Mas sutil que Abaddón pero mas feroz que las gemelas Cantoras de Penitencia. El rechinar del filo infinito de un Hacha del Dolor se escucha acercándose y de entre la penumbra se revelan sus nuevos invitados. El primero, un Brujo cuyo aspecto le hace querer vomitar bilis necrótica, y el segundo, un Sable Oscuro con un yelmo fracturado, el Campeón Abisal que veló por su condena. No reparó en su presencia. El Sable Oscuro balanceó su Hacha del Dolor y cortó las cadenas lógicas que lo ataban al Sexto Infierno. Tuvo la oportunidad de tomar sus hilos pero se los ofreció de vuelta, en cambio, tergiversó su deseo y adquirió una nueva forma que hace honor a su nombre. El Leviatán, una bestia titánica que vive en el albor de mares tormentosos como el Mar de los Gritos de estas Profundidades Abisales. Ahora que estababa libre puede volver a susurrar. Puede volver a escuchar. Y escucha. El plan de ese pobre Sable Oscuro. Se da cuenta de que no era más que una pequeña parte de su plan. Una introducción a una guerra que un Rey no puede ganar. Él es Izhtima, el Amo de las Sombras. El Rey Corrompido. Esa es su nueva directiva. Observa mientras mil millares de fragmentos de su voluntad responden con los Hijos de Naztaret. Y él dirige un mundo lleno de oscuridad. Había llegado el momento de concluir lo que terminó en Erde-Tyrene. Conseguir el auténtico final. Un contraataque. Ecos Si tu Luz es lo bastante fuerte para oír algo en las llanuras mudas, puede que hayas escuchado sus ecos. Lo que podría parecer un vacío entre sus chillidos contiene otra clave para descifrar sus orígenes. El Enjambre suplica a sus dioses en un trono, pero usa otro para comunicarse mediante susurros. Quizá esta sea la clave para su destrucción definitiva, o un puente para cubrir sus deseos. Durante mis investigaciones, sigo esforzándome por relacionar los tonos con su sistema de runas. Ojalá nuestra desencriptadora siguiera entre nosotros. Nadie jamás ha superado su maestría. Cuatro ecos, muy repetidos, pero solo cuatro. Estoy tratando de descifrar un quinto y sexto ecos, apenas perceptibles en el rumor emitido una vez por el Santuario. Dimigioz Zokria Athanaz Kataztro Temo que el quinto y sexto ecos oculten otro de los secretos del Enjambre. Quizá vaya más allá de sus dioses, o quizá ya esté relacionado con ellos. Quizá solo sea una palabra del Enjambre para designar mundos que ya conocemos, pero yo creo más bien que los usan para invocar alguna clase de criatura. Un ser que vivió una vez o que aún vive enterrado en alguna parte. Seres a los que quizá el Enjambre deba su propia existencia. Tengo la esperanza de que los Estrategas tengan más respuestas, que puedan ver más allá de la superficie de los mundos que conocemos. Su promesa de conocimiento sigue siendo el mayor anhelo de cualquier Titán. Aquel que logre superar las barreras de las artes antiguas y hacer que vuelvan a ser los aliados que antaño fueron, nos ahorrará grandes calamidades en el futuro. Y aunque Zod parece prometedor, su silencio podría tratarse de un mecanismo de autodefensa destinado a su preservación. Tenemos que demostrarle que estamos de su parte, pero empiezo a dudar de que así sea. A estas alturas, el Enjambre o la mismísima Oscuridad podrían haberse hecho ya con el control de sus sistemas. Por otra parte, yo solo soy un anciano temeroso que se aferra a sus miedos de forma irracional. -Kraven Kruger Ira En los pasajes con paredes repletas de seguros criogénicos de un lugar llamado Sector X, cesaron los gritos. Mia Waller: Jamás había escuchado tanta quietud ¿Se fueron? Pero sabía, al igual que Kamila y Lydia sabían, como la misma Crista sabía, que los Corrompidos no se habían ido. No hace mucho tiempo, el Sector X se había convertido en el lugar donde Crista y sus hermanas creaban Desolaciones, objetos de tecnología empapados del poder de la cáscara seca de los Corrompidos de Zirzechs. Crista fue la primera en servir como conducto viviente; la primera de las Techeun en utilizar ese vacío interior como un puente, ese cisma fundamental de los Iluminados. Recuerda los interminables gritos, horribles y llenos de maldad de esas cosas. Pero también recuerda los susurros... Y si los gritos estaban silenciados ahora, los susurros serían más fuertes que nunca. Crista Cox: Rápido. Antes de que le informen a Leonhardt. Cualquier violación del Sector X activa una alerta, y aunque habían sido cautas para ingresar, cualquier minuto de calor corporal y movimiento del aire sería detectado. Crista Cox: Debemos preguntar e irnos". La valiente Kamila las llevó a la celda que eligió para usar, una esfera de hierro reliquia envasada al vacío, recubierta por dentro y por fuera de un papel aluminio que atenuaba las señales. Lo que flota en suspensión es una miniatura negra del mítico Cryptum, una perla de hollín alrededor de un horrible defecto interior. Crista abrió un puerto de acceso del tamaño de una aguja. El hedor del ozono se extiende. Behemoth, Orgullo de Zirzechs, un Caballero Necrótico de la Progenie de Eligor se encontraba dentro flexionando y temblando a través de combinaciones indescriptibles de una agonía dichosa. Crista Cox: Lydia. Con calma y precisión, Lydia deslizó una antena de cable por el puerto, guiándola a través de giros imposibles y cerraduras encriptadas con la caricia de los campos de sus mejoras. Crista masajea sus sienes. Los susurros eran fuertes ahí. Los susurros que rondan el lugar donde alguna vez se oyó la voz de su Reina. Susurros que sonaban como si extrañaran a Dahlia Nox y a los demás en la nave insignia de la Reina. Debían haber ido a Themar si la batalla salía mal. Debían llegar a salvo a casa ¿Y si necesitan ayuda? ¿Y si Grayfia le ocultó su destino a Crista? ¿Grayfia, la Fenix, sería capaz de algo así? La situación entre los Comandantes Regentes y las Techeun no ha sido fácil... Lydia Avi: Listo. Lydia les ofreció el extremo del cable separado. Lydia Avi: Tengan cuidado. Sus mejoras se sincronizaron en destellos de luz, como los rayos del sol pasando por un campo de diamantes. Mia Waller: ¿Nos escuchas? La adrenalina de la cosa del Corrompido las atacó, como una víbora. Era poderosa, pero familiar: Crista rechazó sus demandas. Crista Cox: Creo que nos escucha. Conocemos demasiado bien a los Corrompidos, ¿no creen?". Juntas, se abrieron paso por las geometrías internas brutalmente elegantes del Corrompido, buscando los hilos de conexión que se extienden por el espacio y el tiempo. Crista Cox: ¿Dahlia? Hemos escuchado de ti ¿Nos escuchas?. En ese momento, comete el fatal error. Piensa en la época antes de Hekate. Piensa en Dahlia, Thorn e Ikaros. Los... Quiere de vuelta. Lo desea. En el no-espacio a su alrededor, unas mandíbulas gigantes se cierran de golpe. La valiente Kamila grita. Crista estaba preparada para los Corrompidos; cosas dobladas perfectas, elegantes y manejables; pero para este apetito absoluto, esa voluntad imposible... Dice la palabra secreta de estasis que deshabilitará sus mejoras y cortará la comunión. No sabe si lo logró a tiempo. La callada Lydia está gritando, la inquisidora Mia está gritando. Los gritos comenzaron de nuevo. Se encontró en un plano de tormentas de oscuridad y soles negros que resplandecían en la lejanía elevando con su propia fuerza el peso de las cadenas a las que llamaban círculos. Crista se encontró atada a varias de estas cadenas y se encontró en una jaula con las manos ensangrentadas de sus propias hermanas. Los susurros de algo en lo abisal quebraban sus pensamientos y los vaciaban dejándola completamente seca bajo la voluntad de mil voces mientras la viscosa plaga trepaba por su espalda e infectaba sus Estigmas. Aceptó la forma y el filo de la espada. Tomó ese nuevo regalo. Una oportunidad única en la vida del universo y la Tierra. Era Crista, Ira de los Abisales, y estaba corrompida. Maldad El ignorante asombro ante mi supuesta "obsesión" hacia el Enjambre. Ellos creen que la Confluencia Temporal son la mayor amenaza a nuestra existencia, ya que se dice que estos seres son capaces de viajar en el tiempo (según el Colectivo de Ishtar, al menos, y no veo razón para dudar de ellos en esto). Pero la Oscuridad no es la mera ausencia de Luz. La Oscuridad es una entidad en sí misma. En resumen, no es la Nada ¿Pero los Prometeos? La Confluencia Temporal no busca Luz ni Oscuridad. Lo que quiere es Convergencia, la reducción de la vida hasta la mínima expresión. Una entelequia de ceros y unos. "Maldad" es un término para sentimentales y necios. Pero en la ontología del sentimentalistmo, los Prometeos merecen ese término más que los Nigromantes. De tener que elegir entre Oscuridad y Convergencia, yo elegiría Oscuridad. Es una decisión lógica. Y por esto me condenan. Demiurgo El demiurgo de los Nigromantes son los Abisales, el demiurgo de los Prometeos es el pensamiento, el demiurgo de los Sangheili es el honor, el demiurgo de los Lekgolo es la autoridad. Estas son las cosas, a la vez limitación y poder, que definen el universo de acciones posibles. Estos son lo creadores de reglas e instrumentos que ejecutan la realidad. Dale poder a un hombre y reconocerá ese poder como un arma, ya que cuando un humnano elige modificar el mundo, lo hace con balas y espadas. Dale al hombre un poder divino, y ese hombre lo convertirá en un rifle perfecto. El demiurgo de la humanidad es la pistola. Pero debemos recordar que el demiurgo no es el dios. Solo es la cosa que convierte la perfecta voluntad divina en imperfecta forma material, pero, si lo hacemos ¿que dios nos empuña a nosotros? Gensym Caroline, he consultado con los Aedos y he revisado bibliotecas y no hay nada de este "Leviatán" del que mencionante en Mictlan. Siento el retraso y no ser de más ayuda ¿Alguna vez has sentido cariño por las criaturas que te transformaron? Confieso que es una debilidad personal. Bajo la sombra de Honnouji, en ocasiones siento cierta admiración cobarde por los seres superiores e ilimitados que nos acechan. Noto cómo fluyen por el universo con un propósito, atraídos por algún suceso esperado. Percibo sus deseos. Han cambiado desde que volvimos. Y como consecuencia, somos una nueva variable dentro de la gran ecuación que los inspira. Voy a duplicar mis esfuerzos. La verdad está en las acciones. Houka Inumuta Observatorio Ciego Samantha Sitri: Supongo que estás al tanto de los eventos de Themar. Arnold Quirino: ¿Los resultados de la partida del Observatorio Ciego? Samantha Sitri: Es similar al Caso de la Muerte Roja. Parece un experimento con un Arma del Dolor. No puedo confirmarlo, pero tenemos que estar pendientes de cualquiera que intente seguir el camino de la Oscuridad... El camino de Kruger. Arnold Quirino: Estoy de acuerdo. Pero Vurel y sus amigos parecen haber sido capaces de contener lo que Bradley no pudo. Samantha Sitri: Es una suposición peligrosa. La pestilencia de esta Espino se está convirtiendo en algo habitual. Corte de las Viudas ???: Te digo esto ahora porque no parece que se lo estén tomando en serio. De nuevo. Samantha Sitri: Somos consciente de tus preocupaciones y las compartimos. Estamos al tanto. Quizá tu proximidad a la situación no te permita apreciarla en conjunto. ???: ¿Proximidad? ¿Me mostraste estos vídeos por algo no? Están jugando con la muerte. Última Palabra Samantha Sitri: ¿Las combatirás? ???: ¿A las Sombras? Samantha Sitri: A quienes han tomado las armas en nombre de Bradley. Los experimentos de Kruger. ???: Espero que sean más cautelosos que su último portador. Samantha Sitri: ¿Crees que eso supondrá alguna diferencia? ???: ...No. Samantha Sitri: ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? ???: Ústedes, el Alto Mando, se han fijado en... Samantha Sitri: Nos hemos fijado en muchas cosas. No sabemos ni a donde apuntar primero. ???: Lo sé. Samantha Sitri: ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? ???: ...Lo que haga falta. Forma Inacabada Houka, tomé el camino mas oscuro y he rozado la corrupción sin dejarme tentar por ella y ahora soy una Sombra de la Luz y sostengo una rosa espinosa a la que le di una nueva forma que comete la fechoría de tomar mi Luz como alimento. Creo que tú, más que nadie, entenderás por qué. Pero es más que un simple recordatorio de las llamas verdes bajo mis cejas. Del otro lado del mundo de donde solía estar el dios-estrella de Abaddón encontré un Mundo Trono edificado para la Luz. Donde hablé con ella y me aceptó a pesar de mi cercanía con la Oscuridad. Hizo que me preguntara cosas. Esta será mi última carta en algún tiempo. Ella me necesita más que Ceres. Y yo a ella. Cuando me mira, no ve a una inválida o a una loca, ni a un lastre. Necesita una Acechadora. Me señaló al verdadero enemigo y, con su ayuda, atraparé a mi presa. Claridad en acción, Caroline Burton Perforación X. Una mota de oscuridad que revolotea en el precipicio se sacude y expulsa vertiendo un líquido negro y viscoso del que surge una mano huesuda de tres dedos. La extremidad se empuja luchando por salir mientras produce el sonido de un hueso golpeando algo de metal, y en el sombrío lapso entre dos detonaciones de fuegos artificiales, el cuerpo pierde toda estructura; se cae holgadamente sobre sí mismo como una alfombra flotando en el agua, dando vueltas y luego, se queda fijo y tiesto en un panel de cuero y piel. A través de ese panel aparece una aguja larga y negra, y la piel a su alrededor se abolla en una topología de cáncer hilado errático de algunas de las horripilantes ondas de cuatro dimensiones, por las cuales no se puede producir ningún proceso monista. Fuera de esa aguja, como si se enviara al universo a través de una inyección letal, aparece la demacrada figura de un Brujo Nigromante. "Debo someterte a la verdad", el Brujo habla con una voz que haría que los términos de una ecuación huyeran unos de otros y se escondieran en los arreglos de conjuntos distantes para que la aritmética misma colapsara. "Se encuentra en la arquitectura de estos lugares para recompensar al vencedor. Aquí no existe Ávalon ni cualquier conspiración para recuperar aquello que Zirzechs poseyó y el cual ahora sirve a un único fin. Todas esas mentiras, todo este plan, toda esta "Dispersión de los Ecos", fueron parte del trazado de un plan al que tienes prohibido incluso saber su auténtico nombre. Pero, ¿acaso no fue esa misma búsqueda de la verdad la que ha traído hasta aquí? Puedes fingir que no es así. Eres buena para ello. Tus suspiros son prueba de ello pero recuerdas todas las veces en que te preguntabas porque tus padres murieron o porque Coyote te cuidó o porque Voluntad Inquebrantable no te asesinó y, a cambio, te entregó lo único que necesitabas más que nada... También te preguntas porque decidiste dejar todo atrás, porque te convertiste en Inspectora de Anima, porque ayudaste a la UNSC con esta última misión o porque, en un momento de depresión absoluta, pensaste en abandonar a tu primogénito." "Esa porción de tu mente, endurecida por fría indiferencia, es lo que dedicas a la búsqueda de la verdad a todas esas interrogantes. Y no es la única, ¿quieres saber quien está detrás de todo? ¿Quién te puso en el tablero de nuevo?" La cabeza con cresta se torció con emoción alienígena aunque humana detrás de ese rostro demacrado. Los hombros fúngicos del Brujo se movieron debajo de su placa blindad. "Medusa te habló de Zirzechs pero ¿te mencionó a sus hermanas? Sikvaira es una de ellas pero la verdadera protagonista es Imbaru, la Reina Bruja, quien verá el cosmos convertirse en un huevo el cual romperá de nuevo para la formación de un nuevo mundo." "Tendrá que contarte el destino que ella tejió para ti? ¿Sobre el derecho y futuro singular que predijo Ávalon y al cual todos tus principios y propósitos te llevarán? ¿Deberé traicionar a la verdad, la cual has ganado, de mi propósito en esta ciudad eterna y la nueva forma que adoptará su Enjambre?" "Que así sea. Lo sabrás, a pesar de que te condene". En la antigüedad, su hermano Zirzechs habló según el plan que había diseñado Imbaru para él. Zirzechs, "los Abisales exigen una ofrenda. Ahora deberás matar todo lo que puedas y realiza la cantidad de matanzas que necesites para crecer (o para tus propios propósitos, si te atreves) y diezma el resto a aquel que te gobierna. Por consiguiente, la ofrenda ascenderá la cadena y el exceso se reunirá en la altura, a diferencia de un río con el océano". Pero Imbaru, vio la última verdad al ser atravesada por el filo de la Quebrantadora de Voluntad en un modesto gesto por permitirle acceder a las Profundidades. Había muerto en su Mundo Trono y, por ende, había sido su última muerte. Sin embargo, el silencio de la muerte le permitió escuchar los susurros con claridad. A través de un acto de inteligencia contra la Ecúmene, Imbaru volvió a la vida pero no como antes sino con una misión, una manera secreta de alcanzar la salvación para sus hijos y así podría escapar de la trampa del Cielo. Para eso, necesitaba traer a la vida al máximo exponente de la Oscuridad. Con su modesto ingenio, el cual ella prefiere no exagerar para protegerse del desdén de los chismes, reunió varios de sus ascendientes, quiénes corrían el riesgo de ser devorados por la Lógica de la Oscuridad. Entonces, ella los empujó en la ruptura que se encontraba en una órbita cercana a un agujero negro. En las profundidades del abrazo de la gravedad, el tiempo transcurría lentamente para ellos. "Observa lo satisfechos que están los Abisales", dijo Imbaru, "ya que su hambre crece lentamente, pero sus servidores siguen realizando la ofrenda a un ritmo normal". Pero este no era un ritual común y corriente. Era el Ritual de los Mil Sacramentos. Sin malicia oculta, la demanda de los Abisales aumentó. Por consiguiente, consumieron los sacrificios en órbita, y sus restos cayeron en un horizonte de sucesos del cual ni el Enjambre podría regresar. Imbaru tenía que ser astuta pues había sido bendecida con inteligencia. No existía nada más inteligente en el universo que ella y si para alcanzar completar el ritual necesitaba realizar un último sacrificio entonces su muerte, su desintegración total, sería la inyección que fluiría el líquido de eventos posteriores a la Caída del Rey. En el momento en que Imbaru fue liberada por el Equipo Headhunter para ser aplastada por las manos del Rey Corrompido, dijo sus últimas palabras: "Ahora todo dependerá del ingenio. Sacrifíquense los unos a los otros para que pueda cosechar la ofrenda y crear para ustedes un nuevo convenio, el cual juzgará su derecho a existir". Y entonces, el Fragmentado liberó a Leviatán, el primer y más querido hijo de Imbaru, quien también escuchó los susurros en las gélidas capas de Mictlan. Y juntos dieron rienda a la siguiente fase del Ritual de Mil Sacramentos. El Heraldo de Vazdah retornó al agujero negro, la batería de muerte dejada por su madre, pero comprendió la imperfección que había en ella así que tomó una capsula nicho y vio en su interior el tablero de ajedrez que era el Sistema Beyond, una anomalía oculta a través del pacto con Uno de los Doce, contempló sus piezas y dijo "En este lugar, terminaré tu diseño, oh, querida madre. Aiat". Gracias De una cripta transdimensional, Behemoth salió despavorido aferrado a su cabeza y cuerpo todavía resintiendo los impactos de las balas y proyectiles. Una vez que se calmó notó que estaba en el piso más profundo de las Profundidades donde Leviatán se encontraba afilando su Hacha con un cristal de Xenocita. El Heraldo de los Abisales se levantó. Sacudió un poco su yelmo, ya que le incomodaba, y se acercó al Orgullo de los Abisales. Leviatán, Heraldo de los Abisales: Ven, ven. Escucha atentamente que te revelaré mi diseño. Eres consciente de que la gravedad es la curvatura del espacio-tiempo, y dónde es poderosa la gravedad, el tiempo en sí disminuirá. Behemoth le indicó que comprendió, más o menos, ya que era un Hijo de Eligor y había sido alimentado con la fruta de la guerra y no con el conocimiento de la física. Leviatán, Heraldo de los Abisales: Intenté poner a un ascendente en la órbita de un agujero negro a la vez que su progenie obtiene la ofrenda de un eón. Pero mi demiurgo no está satisfecho, porque descubrió el truco. Lo que debo hacer es aumentar la velocidad con la que se recolecta la ofrenda. Un plan para acelerar el Ritual de Mil Sacramentos. Hay muchas ideas. Como un mundo bolsillo en el cual el tiempo transcurra rápidamente. O un mundo dónde el tiempo es un toro y se pueda reunir violencia infinita. Con una batería de matanza de ese tamaño, podría traer al Campeón de la Oscuridad a este purgatorio. Behemoth señaló su confusión, pero mantenía su atención. Leviatán, Heraldo de los Abisales: Tu misión no era mas que un mero sacrificio más. Con esta ofrenda, realicé una labor poderosa. Un plan verdaderamente maravilloso. Transformé una economía existencial que se nutra de la acumulación de caos y violencia desenfrenada. Los habitantes de Beyond fueron la batería perfecta así como también tu infección a la red de las maquinas de simulación. Este Ritual de Mil Sacramentos se rige por la amorfidad; ya que no tiene forma como la niebla. Behemoth colocó sus garras en alto, pidiéndole que fuera más despacio. Leviatán, Heraldo de los Abisales: En el principio, los Susurros le dijeron a mi madre: Imbaru, nunca podrás abandonar tu ingenio. Si lo haces, te devoraran. El ingenio es el uso del pensamiento que predice el funcionamiento de un sistema. Por consiguiente, cuando un ser intentó comprenderla y falló, la Reina Bruja había demostrado su ingenio. Cuando una mentira se repetía sobre ella, no había demostrado su ingenio. Reunió las ofrendas de cada predicción falsa, cada teoría equivocada, cada rumor temeroso y cada suposición inquietante que derivaba de una opinión sobre ella. Y con el tiempo, clavó su sutileza sobre dichos rumores. Y así seria inmortal siempre y cuando alguien buscara comprenderla y fallara ¿Entiendes? Behemoth objetó, mencionando que no comprendía demasiado sobre la metafísica. Leviatán, Heraldo de los Abisales: Mejor. Ya que este Ritual debe ser difícil de entender para que funcione. Es un plan sostenido por las Lógicas de Oscuridad pactadas por los Tres Reyes ¿Sabes por qué te cuento esto a ti? Porque tu mas que nadie del resto de Pecados merece saber que su auténtica muerte no será en vano. Hasta la Caída del Rey, todas las muertes nigromantes justificaban una burla a mi demiurgo pero ahora, como su Heraldo, voy a arreglar las cosas. Y por ello te agradecería que lucharas junto a mi una vez más. Leviatán tomó su Hacha y abrió una grieta dimensional que llevaba al Circulo de Athanaz. Behemoth observo al Sable Oscuro con sus inexistentes ojos y avanzó hacia la nada dejándose engullir por el vórtice de vacío. Debes Hacerlo Leviatán en esta ocasión no carga su Hacha. Lleva en sus brazos una túnica. El manto de Ziz, Deseo de Imbaru, quien ni con su ultimo esfuerzo no pudo frenar a Voluntad Inquebrantable, no físicamente. El Sable Oscuro trató con delicadeza el alma de su hermana de progenie y dejó que su tributo se uniera al Ritual de Mil Sacramentos. Detrás se encontraba el Fragmentado que observó la escena y conmovido le ofreció al Heraldo una bebida de su origen servida en un hueso de Wyvern. El Fragmentado: ¿Por que haces esto? Sinceramente no pensé en encontrar un aliado en ti. Alguien que atentara contra la Lógica de la Oscuridad impuesta por Zirzechs. Me recuerdas a ellos en cierto modo. A los seis y a su amiga artificial. No reclamaste el título de Rey del Enjambre ni de Rey Corrompido. Estabas decidido ciegamente a completar con esta tarea iniciada por tu madre. Leviatán se retiró el yelmo y muestra las heridas de su anterior determinación. Una jaula para ensordecerlo de supuestas mentiras. El Fragmentado: Me hubiera gustado conocer a Imbaru. Capturar sus motivos reales. Aprender de su propia lógica a través de sus actos. La especulación, ¿eh? Vaya forma peculiar y excepcional de adoración. Antes de beber, el Sable Oscuro dirigió su inexistente mirada a los dos de tres ojos del Brujo. Leviatán, Heraldo de los Abisales: Nosotros, sus hijos, solo podemos especular sobre las preguntas importantes ¿Nos amó? ¿Le hicimos sentir orgullo? ¿Dudaría por siquiera el paso de un momento de Planck antes de sacrificarnos por algún plan cósmico? Leviatán bebió un sorbo de la bebida marrón oscuro. Tiene sabor a amargo arrepentimiento y sudor psicótico: un veneno para terminar con los pensamientos de humanos, neohumanos o máquinas. El cosmos se le presenta como una telaraña de luz. Filamentos de supercúmulos galácticos brillando en las nubes de materia oscura invisible conectando sus distintas masas. La energía oscura bosteza entre el espacio de todo en constante crecimiento, en constante expansión. La vida se esparce, compite consigo misma y cambia. Cosas inmensas son construidas y destruidas, pero desde su punto de vista, ve que el vencedor de cada lucha contiene, en su negativo, en las marcas dejadas por el perdedor y las formas que adoptó para ganar, el registro maestro de todo lo que ha derrotado. La información no se puede borrar. Lo que sea que sobreviva hasta el final del cosmos poseerá y recordará todo lo que vino antes. Esto es cierto incluso con el agujero negro devorador, que recuerda todos los secretos que come. Solo confesará esos secretos cuando se evapore, 10 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 años en el futuro, mucho después de que las últimas estrellas se hayan apagado. Leviatán sabe que su juicio esta cerca y bien sabe que el destino es algo que ninguna lógica al menos en ese universo puede alterar. Puedes postergarlo o intentar evitarlo pero al final llegará a ti. Es en la Celda sin Sol donde enfrentará a Voluntad Inquebrantable. El Sable Oscuro agradeció la charla con el Fragmentado sin responder a su pregunta inicial. Si toda vida es información, y los Guardianes luchan por preservar la vida, y la información es preservada cuando es secreta, entonces debe convertir toda vida en el más seguro de los secretos, que durará hasta el final del tiempo. DEBES TIRAR TODA LA VIDA QUE VALORES A UN AGUJERO NEGRO. |-| Voces= Juicio nos oyes QUERÍAS PODER No es para ti. T E N E M O S U N A T A R E A P A R A T I ENCUENTRA AL GUARDIÁN. TRÁELO. tres llaves SE NECESITAN TRES Muéstralas. R E C Á L C A L O TODO MUERE. SIN EXCEPCIONES. somos inmortales, dirán C O R R E C T O. Y aun así, ¿quién muere más que él? N A D I E solo cuando acepte esto podrán nacer de nuevo SÉ INCANSABLE. Acusador EL AFELIO ENTRA EL AIRE ES PESADO. Ahora, cuando te mueves, puedes SENTIR de verdad el peso del universo. Este peso es un don. por fin has llamado nuestra atención Juicio La buscaron. EN CIERTO MODO, LA ENCONTRARON. Pero el descubrimiento siempre tiene un precio. La curiosidad acarrea consecuencias. E L L A N O E S T Á P R E P A R A D A BUSCA AL GUARDIÁN. Árbitro Nos buscaste en la profunda oscuridad. la meditación no era suficiente VE Y TOCA EL SILENCIO SIBILANTE No tengas miedo de sumergirte. Pocas naves llegan tan lejos últimamente. viviste un infierno para conseguir uno y otra vez al salir ahí afuera ENCONTRASTE AL MISMÍSIMO DEMONIO. U N H O M B R E D I A B L O Q U E P R E T E N D E S E R U N D I O S No es más dios que tú. NO LUCHASTE CONTRA ÉL. Otros sí lucharon. mientras observábamos Muerte Súbita Hablaste con las mentes de órbita profunda. oímos lo que preguntaste PERO ELLOS TAMBIÉN TENÍAN PREGUNTAS El robot mentiroso ya no está con otros. ¿Dónde está? La Larga Marcha Ocho celdas se abren. Una novena al fondo. Y Lala en el centro. Lala: Vengan a la luz, por favor. Prisionero 9: Me gusta estar aquí. Lala: Dicen que bajaron a las Profundidades sin nave ¿Cómo? Prisionero 7: Seguimos siendo criaturas de la Luz pero sin carga. Casi como tu. Lala: Son muy valientes o muy estúpidos. Prisionero 6: Hablas como Ddraig. Prisionero 5: Sí. Me alegro de ya no tener mi carga. Prisionero 4: No digas eso. Prisionero 5: Es verdad. Prisionero 4: No lo digas en voz alta. Algunos no teníamos otra opción. Ten un poco de respeto. Prisionero 5: No hables como si fueras mejor que yo. Tú también estás aquí. Lala: Por favor. Siento haberlos llamado, pero... Prisionero 2: No lo sientes. Lala: Necesito saber lo que encontraron ahí afuera. Prisionero 9: Nada. Lala: Al menos denme las coordenadas. Veredicto Inmediato fuimos jóvenes una vez ENLOQUECISTE INTENTANDO HABLAR N O S O T R O S I N T E N T A N D O E N T E N D E R Esto no importa. cuando sea el momento te lo quitaremos Y TE ALEGRARÁS Distintivo de Juicio el límite de un sistema se deshilacha como el hilo LOS CAMINOS LOS MARCAN OTROS Y NO SOLO RANGERS Y LOS EXPLORADORES Ahí afuera, entre los restos arcaicos, resuena el eco. YA NOS HABÍAN VISTO ANTES ¿LO RECUERDAS? ¿LO RECUERDAS? Capa de Juicio Nada de trueques. No he venido a negociar. No preguntes quién ni por qué. ¿POR QUÉ NO? CADA INTENTO TIENE UN PRECIO Hemos enviado otro. Pañuelo de Juicio Levanta una piedra para ver las hormigas que oculta debajo de ella. TENÍAN CURIOSIDAD Y ENTONCES MIRARON. ¿Por qué culpar a la curiosidad motivada por la pérdida? ¿POR QUÉ CULPAR A LOS JÓVENES Y A LOS PEQUEÑOS? ¿POR QUÉ NO? Moción de Requerimiento mira Su plan se está realizando. S I E M P R E T A N L I S T O S Siempre tan creídos. juegan en condiciones predeterminadas Predeterminadas por nosotros. ¿COMENZAMOS? ¿Involucrarnos? No. todavía no S E A M O S P A C I E N T E S Esperemos a la caída de la dinastía. Moción de Anulación ¿Recuerdas la masacre? no lo fue NUESTROS HIJOS. no nuestros, constructos robados Todavía escucho los ecos. alucinaciones D I E Z M I L Ú L T I M A S V O L U N T A D E S fuimos piadosos DEBIMOS HABER ELEGIDO ALGO DISTINTO. el llorón sobrevivió S O L O P A R A C A E R deshacernos de este remordimiento Moción de Eliminación UN INTRUSO no eres bienvenido ¿CÓMO NOS HALLASTE? “Ella me envió." Tú no eres tu emperatriz. UNA MARIONETA te definen las cicatrices No te necesitamos. TENEMOS NUESTRAS PROPIAS MARIONETAS D E J A Q U E E L L A H A B L E “Vine a hablar del futuro”. Emisaria el inteligente ve a través del peón 'Yo no soy su peón. Mi voluntad me pertenece. Aunque... Tal vez mis acciones no, últimamente'. L O S P E O N E S T I E N E N M U C H O S U S O S 'Más de los que sabes'. Su plan tenía múltiples armas. Fuerte. 'Jamás lo verán venir. Finalmente está completo'. inteligente o no, él no detendrá la tormenta, ellos vienen 'Sí...' N A D A C A M B I A R Á E S O A H O R A 'No hables con tal seguridad. Aquellos a quienes juzgué son más autosuficientes de lo que alguna vez sabrán'. Nada. '...' NADA. '...' nadie '…' Entonces, ¿por qué tenemos miedo? Somos Soberanos del Cielo. 'Ja. ¿Lo son?' L O S O M O S '...' verdad, verdad, escucha nuestras voces 'Ja, ja. Nos solo son más que ecos del empíreo'. Con el tiempo, lo verán a nuestra manera. Somos iguales. 'Nadie ve nada a su manera. Tú buscas escucharnos... A ellos... Pero no escuchas'. S O B E R A N O S 'Prisioneros'. Sí. '...' desearía tener tu confianza '¿Cómo?' ¿No has aprendido nada? Ni siquiera nosotros deberíamos de usar esa palabra. '¿Qué fue lo que te alertó? ¿La liberación de los Abisales? ¿O el Dominado por la Tormenta de su Venganza?' B A S T A 'Incluso tienen un temperamento'. el guardián nos dará la autosuficiencia para esto, su objetivo es nuestro objetivo, así lo hicimos 'Sí. Y no. Nunca nos entenderás'. Sí. Él viene, y cuando llegue, harás lo que siempre haces. Juzgar. 'En eso estamos de acuerdo. Yo también los estoy juzgando'. TODO MUERE. INCLUSO LOS QUE CABALGAN LA TORMENTA VENIDERA. 'Dogma'. H A Y U N F I N P A R A T O D O 'Dogma'. La mayor amenaza para un guardián es otro guardián. 'Dogma'. 'tres llaves 'Dogma.' EL PUERTO SEGURO ESTÁ MUY LEJOS 'Dogma. Estoy harta de su dogma. Solo estaré aquí un poco más. Kurusu'. Nueva Extinción ¡LO ARRUINÓ TODO! Maldita arrogancia ciega... ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS! a p r e s ú r a t e Los reclutará a todos si no hacemos algo ahora Q U É P O D E M O S H A C E R ¡Lo hecho, hecho está! ¡Todo está perdido! mátenlos dónde se arrastran, dejen que sus huesos susurren el silencio ¡LOS NIÑOS! n o s o n n u e s t r o s n i ñ o s No hay tiempo para sentimentalismos Es esto o nos expondremos ante el velo. ¡NO! ¡No! D E B E M O S H A C E R L O A N T E S D E Q U E L O S T O M E N A T O D O S imagina lo que será su poder LLEGUEN JUNTOS AHORA ¡No, no, no! que nuestro toque sea letal ¡Guardián! q u e a s í s e a EL ÚLTIMO ESTÁ PERDIDO SACRIFICA AL RESTO que nuestro juicio sea el verdadero Q U E A S Í S E A |-| La Extraviada= Justicia El Cielo Las Voces: ¿Te arrepientes de esto? Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: ¿De qué? Las Voces: Juicio. Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Tengo más libre albedrío como una agente de lo que jamás tuve usando la Luz. Las Voces: Perdiste todo. Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Nada importante. Moriría por aquellos que amo. Las Voces: No entendemos. Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: No. El Mago 20 de Septiembre del 2581 El Cielo Las Voces: ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERE? Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Hacen las mismas preguntas. Nunca escuchan. Las Voces: ¿POR QUÉ HACE ESTO? Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Tiene miedo. Las Voces: ¿DE LA MUERTE? Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: De todo. Las Voces: POR ESO MATA. Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Odia la violencia. La odia tanto que asesina a todos los que intentan infligírsela. La Fuerza El Cielo Las Voces: ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERE? Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Poder. Las Voces: ¿COMO TÚ? Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Nadie es como él. Las Voces: NO ENTENDEMOS. Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Tiene más libertad de lo que creen. Él puede abandonar este lugar. Las Voces: ¿ESTE PLANO? PODEMOS ABANDONAR ESTE PLANO. Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Piensen en grande. Él puede dejar esta historia. Las Voces: NO ENTENDEMOS. Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Entonces me temo que es imposible de explicar. Los Gemelos Año 1006 Graydale, Mundo Escudo Eclipson Lala, la Extraviada: Lo siento. Es que... Aún lo sigo extrañando. Kabr, el Legionario: Sí, yo también. Lala, la Extraviada: ¿Como dijiste que se conocían? Kabr, el Legionario: Ah, nosotros, eh, Kurusu y yo éramos... Amigos. Nos conocimos en Casiopeia. Solíamos jugar a las cartas. Hablaba mucho sobre ti. Dijo que los Trabajadores de Vida confiaban en tus investigaciones del Perihelio ¿Eso es verdad? Lala, la Extraviada: Sí, algo así. Ya no parece tan importante. Kabr, el Legionario: Sí... Pues, si alguna vez necesitas un hombro en el que llorar, aquí estoy. La Torre 13 de Noviembre del 2553 Templo de Hierro, Montaña de Xelrym, Ceres Lala, la Extraviada: Me marcho. Voy a encontrarlos. Tourian, el Elegido: ¡No hay nada afuera para ti, Lala! Lala, la Extraviada: Por favor, no hagas como que te importa. Es una cortesía, Guardián. Tourian, el Elegido: ¡Ya no uso ese nombre! ¡Ya no! Lala, la Extraviada: Tus Guerreros-Servidores dicen lo contrario. Tourian, el Elegido: Desiste. Te lo pido. Lala, la Extraviada: Ni siquiera puedes oírte a ti mismo. Tourian, el Elegido: Lala, por favor. Lala, la Extraviada: Me voy. Esta "amistad", o como quieras llamarlo... Se acabó. Intenta no morir. Tourian, el Elegido: No me das más opción ¡Deténganla! Llévenla al Xibalba. El Ahorcado 20 de Noviembre del 2553 Cripta de Azazael, Themar Tourian, el Elegido: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Los Guardianes tiene visiones. Los perturban. Tourian, el Elegido: Así que sabes sobre eso, ¿eh? ¿Eres tu quien las causa? No me gusta nada lo que muestran. Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Estas visiones te muestran lo que debes ver. Tu nuevo destino. Tourian, el Elegido: No, todos forjamos nuestro destino. Yo forjo mi propio destino. Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Si eso es lo que quieres creer. Tourian, el Elegido: Loca. |-| Tal para cual= Ritual Crepuscular Puede que este sea el descubrimiento más grande de nuestra era. Si el Enjambre fue capaz de infectar a Tourian mediante esta esquirla olvidada de su magullado armazón, una de mis teorías, basada en una de las de Kraven, podría ser cierta: toda la Luz está conectada a través del tiempo y del espacio. No podemos dejar que nuestros enemigos usen este poder contra nosotros. Samantha Sitri Simetría Propongo un sencillo experimento: mira a tu alrededor. Ves luz. Ves oscuridad. No puede haber una sin la otra. Son dos caras de la misma moneda. Si es cierto para estos eco newtonianos, ¿por qué no iba a serlo para las formas más puras? Por tanto, he de concluir: el motivo por el que me persigues no es la simetría. Es por la verdad que hay más allá, la verdad que más temes: si pudiéramos destruir la Oscuridad, pro tuviéramos que renunciar a nuestra Luz para eso, ¿cuántos de nosotros aceptaríamos tal intercambio? |-| Línea Mundial 0= Fragmento 1 25 DÍAS PARA LA DIVERGENCIA Como científica, desearía poder envasar la inspiración. Nunca sabes cuándo vendrá. Por ejemplo, esta mañana, Rei y yo estabamos revisando unos Nodos Durmientes, nodos de prueba que deben medir la efectividad de las armas en distintas condiciones de campo, y tuve una idea. Los nodos son lo suficientemente móviles como para esconderlos fácilmente y reconfigurarlos de forma que necesiten datos de equipamiento específicos para su activación. Si alguien es lo suficientemente inteligente, puede organizar los nodos para que sirvan como mecanismo de bloqueo, escondido a simple vista. Fragmento 2 21 DÍAS PARA LA DIVERGENCIA Una compañera brillante que conocí en la comunidad de científicos en Beta aceptó un trabajo en Althan para seguir su investigación. Dos veces al mes, intercambiamos mensajes cifrados para compartir ideas. Reclamar el conocimiento humano es un concepto tonto. Los materiales de la Academia Ishtar están prohibidos en Themar, pero uso cualquier oportunidad para llegar a lo más alto. Si pudiera adquirir un núcleo mental, no habría límites para la ingeniería de GATE. Fragmento 3 12 DÍAS PARA LA DIVERGENCIA Hace tiempo que los físicos serios consideran que saltar en un agujero de gusano para viajar en el tiempo no es más que una fantasía. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si existiera una computadora tan poderosa que pudiera simular una línea de tiempo alternativa? Según mis primeras investigaciones, la tecnología Prometea lo permitiría. La pregunta clave sería si se puede obtener conocimiento de una línea de tiempo simulada y modificar la original. Un paso a la vez. Fragmento 4 3 DÍAS PARA LA DIVERGENCIA Si no estoy significa que me pasó algo terrible. Borré todos los rastros de mi investigación, pero Brandon tiene a los de seguridad recorriendo el centro para encontrarme. Quiere apoderarse del arma que SSH creó y a esta altura es imposible sacarla del planeta. Es demasiado peligrosa como para caer en las manos equivocadas así que la única opción es esconderla... Los viejos alijos de almacenamiento en Terminal Núcleo y Descenso de Euclides ahora están enlazados a la red de prueba Geschützfeuer. Fragmento 5 1 DÍA PARA LA DIVERGENCIA Me quedo sin tiempo. Solo me queda la esperanza de haber guardado casi toda mi tecnología en el depósito y que las visiones del futuro que OKB tuvo sean acertadas. Espero que de alguna manera, fuera del tiempo y del espacio, mis palabras te encuentren. Rei, lo siento, a pesar de que tu intención no era involucrarme en el Índice tampoco yo quise arrastrarse a esto. Fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente como para descifrar mi código, así que confiaré en ti para que uses lo que hemos creado y arregles las cosas. Te prometo que un día todo, en esta o en otra Línea del Mundo, tendrá sentido. |-| Viaje de Salvación= Transfiguración Los deseos se convierten en realidad, oh, mi deseoso. Azazael: ¿Segura que quieres seguir con la espada? Azazael recargó su fusil. La voz por radio parecía estar sin aliento, incluso mientras la Castidad saltaba para evitar una lluvia de fuego blanco. Azazael: Ya veo. Por eso me dio una... Un orbe de fuego pasó rozando el casco de la Afabilidad y el tiró de la hebilla, sacudiéndose la túnica en llamas Azazael: ¿Por qué diablos deseaste luchar contra un dragón de verdad, loca desquiciada? Sahariel sonrió. El enorme lagarto se inclinó sobre ellos, con las escamas cubiertas por la sangre que se derramaba de sus heridas abiertas, y se incorporó para soplar de nuevo. La enorme espada en sus manos estaba dentada, agrietada y parcialmente fundida. Pero todavía tenía filo. Sahariel: ¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos a ser caballeros? Eso somos ahora, Aza. Dime, ¿no quieres que el juego continúe ¿No quieres ser un aniquilador de dragones? La Castidad embistió, y sus palabras casi no podían oírse por encima del chillido de aquella criatura. Sahariel: ¡Somos aquello a lo que sobrevivimos! Hueso Susurrante Tenemos tanto de qué hablar, oh mi buscador. Baraqiel dio un sorbo a su té, con calma. Azazael se reclinó, con aspecto perplejo. Azazael: ¿En serio, todo el verano? La víbora que afirmaba parecerse a su madre estaba sentada frente a ellos, con una gran sonrisa. Xuchilbara: ¿Por qué mentiría? Te lo estoy diciendo, llevaste ese traje todo el verano. Tuvimos que hacerte un placaje para quitártelo y lograr que te bañaras. La víbora arrancó la delicada taza de su platillo y la puso en sus labios antes de seguir. Xuchilbara: Tu hermana te llamó apestoso durante años. Hasta que... ya sabes. Baraqiel alargó el brazo y tomó la mano de la Afabilidad. Baraqiel: Mentiría porque es cumplir tu deseo, Aza. Azazael examinó la cara de la víbora. Su madre sonrió de nuevo, toda dientes y secretos. Azazael sintió que las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos. Su voz sonó como un leve susurro. Azazael: Bien. Ahora. La ráfaga de su fusil de pulsos sonó fuerte y Baraqiel apretó el gatillo una y otra vez. Depredador Máximo ¿Eres tú o soy yo quien está en la cima de la cadena alimenticia, oh mi retador? La enorme maquina imposible que era el desafío del Dragón Divino se inclinaba sobre ellos, y Tamiel intentaba no aburrirse. Aburrirse lleva a desear caprichos y eso ahora no le convenía. Pensó de nuevo en el nombre que vislumbró en la ficha de porcelana cuando retiró un montón en el Tártaro. Los cerebritos siempre le parecían pretenciosos. Tamiel: ¿Acrabiel? La mujer no levantó la vista del dibujo que hacía. Solo alzó un dedo. Acrabiel: La placa ventral trasera, por favor. Delicadamente, el constructo cambió su superestructura y permitió un vistazo detallado al funcionamiento interno de la cosa. Acrabiel: Y... ahí. Puedes proceder. Tamiel: Por fin. Mientras Acrabiel avanzaba y la bestia gorjeaba exclamaciones de batalla, Tamiel alzó su enorme lanzacohetes por encima de su hombro y apuntó. Tamiel: ¡De algo hay que vivir! Tiranía de los Cielos Ella fue la que me inspiró a imaginar tu destrucción, oh mi carcelero. Shemhazai alisó el fieltro de la mesa con una mano, jugando distraídamente con sus fichas en la otra. Frente a ella, Azazael llevaba una gorra verde de crupier y parecía afectado. El Dragon Divino parecía el abuelito amable de alguien. Y podía jugar una mano de cartas cruel. Nakarkos: Veinte. Ella vio cómo se dilataban los ojos de Azazael. La partida había empezado bien. Y parecía una buena historia que contar luego en el Tártaro. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Azazael: Habla. Ella se miró la mano. Shemhazai: Lo apuesto todo. La sonrisa del Dragón Divino se ensanchó. Azazael meneó la cabeza. Azazael: No hagas eso, Shemzi. Mostraron las cartas. Ella ganó. El desafío para hacer frente al Dragón Divino fue superado. Shemhazai tomó su Fusil de Precisión y apuntó a las fauces del Dragón no sin antes mirar a Azazael. Shemhazai: Eres una buena persona, Aza, pero debes aprender a no cargar el peso del mundo en tus hombros. Vínculo Maduro Simbiosis. No depredación. Nunca depredación, oh mi receloso. El bajo principal en una canción proveniente de una era anterior a la suya. Donde no existían dragones. Ni había continentes vivientes. Ni el nivel del mar alcanzaba los cielos. Esa canción dirigía a la presa ante ellos. Al menos media docena de guivernos gruñían y arañaban a los seis mientras ellos se abrían paso por las estepas del Mar de los Gritos a puñaladas y explosiones. Kokabiel deseó intensamente. Deseó que no terminara nunca. A su lado, Tamiel era un gigante descomunal. Una arma hecha por Arcontes rugía en sus manos y en su cabeza. Shemhazai era una fuerza, una encarnación del vacío. Allá donde ella señalaba, los Alatreon caían muertos. En medio, entre ellos, Kokabiel sonrió. Un león alado, cubierto de escamas y con colmillos de jabalí se abalanzó sobre él, y le pareció que la bestia le guiñaba un ojo mientras la despedazaba. Bajo la canción, Kokabiel oía interferencias, como una señal de radio. Mejor no pensar en ello. Kokabiel deseó de nuevo, y la cacería continuó. Mil Voces Puedo ser quien tú quieras, asesino mío. Idioma es un virus que infecta las mentes de pensantes. Una palabra provocará su lujuria o pereza o codicia o envidia u orgullo o ira o violencia. O por la palabra correcta dicha en el tono correcto. O para ver sus corazones con anhelo. O para ver su deseo al descubierto en su pecho, ¡tan jugoso y suculento a tu disposición! |-| Categoría:Anexos